The Rise Of Koala Kong!
by BlackLouie
Summary: Just trying to be playful and independent, Koala has a life of his own and how it was before. Gem and Jice will do anything to stop him from being a part of the family. Join Koala to see how is life began in the forest, you might like this story!


**The Rise Of Koala Kong.**

Voice: You might want to know about me and my family, well let me introduce myself, I'm Koala. The youngest cub in the family, over there is my older sister, Sylina, and my two brothers are older than my sister, Gem is 10 and Jice is 12. My mother is bigger than all of us combined. She is very nice and defensive. My mother's name is Sara.

Sara: Cubs, I know you all have been depressed because we moved into the north side of the forest. But you will meet new friends, trust me.

Gem: We are not sad, but thanks to young Koala!

Jice: Yeah, he's the one that gets into danger!

I backed away from them.

Sylina: You just can't blame our little brother!

I was happy to have a big sister like her, even though she's only 9.

Koala: I didn't mean to, I just wanted to show how brave I am.

Jice: And that's what made us move!

Sara: That's quite enough cubs! Koala is not to blame, I made us move so that everyone gets a chance to see a bigger and better world.

Gem: (Yeah right, Koala is stupid!)

Sylina: Hey Koala, if they bother you again, just fight back, it's in our blood.

Koala: Okay sis.

Too bad that I was only 5, I wanted to be strong like my two oldest brothers.

Jice: I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight.

He walked into the cave, we followed him.

Koala: (I wish that I was the older one, I get picked on, teased, and tossed around.)

I circled around my side of the cave and yawned, and then I was on the ground sleeping.

Gem (To Jice.): Koala is weaker! We should tackle him when he gets up tomorrow!

My sister was at rest, she didn't hear a fly, and my mother was on a midnight hunt.

The next morning…

I woke up with a huge yawn and walked out of the cave, but I felt like I was being pushed to the ground. It was Gem and Jice. They were on top of me.

Koala: Momma! Help! Gem and Jice are on top of me again!

Sara: Gem, Jice! Stop it now!

Gem: We just wanted to play.

Jice: Yeah, give us a break for once!

Sara: As you both know, Koala is weak, but as we grow older we grow stronger. Leave Koala alone, is that clear?

Both: Yes mother.

Sylina: Hey mom, tonight is the ritual right?

Sara: Yes, tonight we will all go and we must pretend that Koala is tough.

Koala: Why?

Sara: Because we will be kicked out.

Koala: Oh.

Gem: *Whisper! Whisper!*

Jice: *Mutter! Mutter!*

Sylina: Okay enough with the secrets!

She pushed her way through them as she walked to the watering hole to drink.

I was in the cave painting on the walls, it was fun and I love painting. Gem and Jice were walking in the forest path, talking in a voice level 1.

Later…

Sara: Okay cubs, time to go.

Koala: I'm coming!

Gem: Wait for us!

Jice and Sylina ran after us. We saw the ritual, it was huge and every bear and animal was there.

Two lions were talking to each other about the party.

Sara: We would like to get in.

Rhino: How tough are your cubs?

Sara: They are very tough.

Rhino: Go on in.

Koala: Thank you!

The Rhino smiled at me.

Our mother went with the adults while we went with the cubs and other baby animals.

Gem: Hey Koala, you know that weaker koala bears get thrown off a cliff.

That frightened me; I saw two cubs rush past me.

Koala: (Oh no! I don't wanna be dumped into a cliff!)

I ran out of the ritual and leaped into the forest. I saw a light colored part of the forest, and then I walked. As I was looking around I didn't know that I was off in another territory.

Three big tigers walked up to me.

Slice: Well Tiny, what do we have here?

Tiny: Tiny sees a koala cub!

Jasmine: I think we should give him a warning.

Slice: That little bear cub needs to be taught a lesson! Kill him Tiny!

Tiny: Tiny must kill cub!

Tiny stood there before attacking me.

Koala: (If I fight, I will die, but if I run…)

Tiny finally charged and leaped at me, he slashed my throat and then my back. I was flying into the air, and then I landed on the ground. Tiny put one claw on my throat; he was ready to kill me.

Jasmine: I'm going to tell Thrash if you kill an animal that is not part of this clan!

Slice: Fine! Let him go Tiny!

Tiny took his claw away from my neck. I got up and looked at him, fear was in my eyes.

Tiny: You'll never forget me Tiny! WILL LITTLE BEAR!?

I turned and ran off, I tripped over a rock and fell over. It started to rain.

I was lying next to a fence that had been broken up.

My mother came out of the ritual to look for me, she was worried.

Sara: Koala! Koala! Where are you!?

Sylina: Koala! Come out!

Gem: I think he ran away.

Jice: I think so too.

Sara: what did you two say to Koala!?

Gem: We said that weaker Koala bears get thrown off a cliff! Okay?

Sara growled at them and then she ran off again, this time, she was searching for me.

I finally got up and walked into a place full of buildings, it was a huge place. Other animals were out there, I felt hungry so I went over to the buildings and found a half bitten hotdog.

But two cats hissed at me and I walked away and curled up into a box to sleep.

During midnight, I heard a strange sound, it sounded like a plane. I woke up and walked out of the box, and then I saw two figures walking up to me.

They both grabbed me and took me into their huge flying machine.

Cortex: We have our prize!

Brio: And we shall mix him with this kong!

They both placed me in a cylinder that was the color of a bright green.

I was scared again, I wanted to see my sister and my mother again, but now I was trapped.

Cortex: He has a name, and his name is Koala.

Brio: Not if I can add his last name!

I saw a huge ape (kong) that was upset and angry, it was growling and roaring.

Kong: ROOOOOOOOOOOAR! GRRRR! *Bang! Bang!*

The two strange people connected a wire to our cylinders, then the bladder one threw the switch and I felt the lightning hit me, my body was changing, I felt like a new animal, and finally the procedure was done.

Cortex: now we have a half Koala and half a kong!

Brio: Koala Kong! Yes, he will help us destroy the world!

I looked up at them and then at myself, I grew muscles and my eyes were yellow.

Koala Kong: (Was this the true me?)

Cortex: Koala Kong! Go get the world for us!

They threw me out of the flying machine and I landed on the ground.

I was back in the city; more Koala bears were there, looking at me.

Black bear: Hey, where have you been working out?

I had to come up with a lie.

Koala Kong: I went out to walk and practice fighting.

Then a plan came into my mind.

Koala Kong: (I will attack Gem and Jice by creating a koala bear group, and then they will pay!)

A few years later..

Two koala bears walked into the city and a female one was at their side, it was Sylina, Gem and Jice.

Gem: Koala, please help us. Our mother died and we have no food to eat.

Jice: We are your litter mates.

Sylina: They are being nice to you now.

Koala Kong: No! You both my not stay here and take our food, Sylina is allowed here only!

Sylina: Koala that's not fair! I know they were mean to you, but you have to let it go and forgive them!

Koala Kong: For what? Being picked on!?

Jice: Please Koala.

Gem: We need your advice!

Koala Kong: Get them out of my sight!

Bears: Yes master.

Sylina: What happened to you? You're not the Koala I remember!

Koala Kong: You're right, I'm just a bully! So why don't you go right with them if you wish!

Sylina: Fine, I will go home! Maybe to the place where we were first born!

She ran away and I never saw here again.

Koala Kong: Fine! Run from me! I like how I rule!

The other bears saw me yelling at my older sister. They sighed and walked back to their places. As everything fell over, I appeared on top of Tine with blood all over his body.

Koala Kong: AND THUS, I HAVE WON!


End file.
